Your Song: A Kouji and Hikari songfic
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Set in the same universe as my Kouji/Hikari story, this songfic tells the story of how they fell in love.


"Your Song" : A Kouji/Hikari song fanfic  
  
  
  
Summary: Hikari and Kouji learn how wonderful life can be when love's entered. 2nd in a series.  
  
A/N: This story takes place in the same universe as "The Wolf of Light and The Angel of Light." The song lyrics are from the song, "Your Song" which is on the soundtrack to the movie "Moulin Rouge."   
  
  
  
Hikari Yagami was in love. There was absolutely no questioning it. The hikari no tenshi (angel of light in Japanese) had fallen in love with someone who didn't even live in the world she came from. But love knew no bounds. She should have known that.  
  
_'My gift is my song/And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody/That this is your song'_  
  
But now she knew. She'd fallen in love with Kouji Minamoto and she had fallen HARD. She'd been chosen to receive the gift that was his love and even though he was reluctant to let her have it, she accepted it with open arms. After all, in this world, Kouji was the only familiar thing. He reminded her of home. Well, home for her, anyway.  
  
_'It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done, Hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is Now you're in the world.'  
_  
She couldn't even begin to tell him how wonderful her life had become now that he was a rather significant part of it. He was the only thing that made any sense to her in this world. Not even the spirit evolutions that they had to do made any sense to her. And Bokomon, the scholarly digimon that he was, had tried to explain it to her many times, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it. She could perform it well, but she did not understand how it worked. And the others, they reminded her of her friends, but in mixes. Izumi was like a cross between Mimi and Miyako, Takuya was a cross between Daisuke and Taichi(which, in Hikari's opinion, was kind of scary), Junpei reminded her of a cross between Jyou, Koushiro and Iori and Tomoki was a mix of a young Takeru crossed with Iori, which scared her more than Takuya did. Kouji was the only one who wasn't a mix. She was attracted to him because of that. He reminded her of both Ken and Yamato, because apparently Kouji was like those two: they all had major angst issues. That was familiar to Hikari, who had battled her own personal angst in the past. The one thing that kept their relationship from growing further was Kouji's apparent fear of touching. That was the major thorn in Hikari's side and something she complained about regularly to Izumi, her best friend. Apparently Kouji had other ways of showing affection to her, but unfortunately, he didn't tell her that until she stopped speaking to him for a day and he managed to appease her in the only way he knew how: he brought her flowers and a note that told her how he showed affection. Hikari forgave him in two seconds flat. From then on, she tried to handle Kouji's touching-phobia the best she could.  
  
_'Sat on the roof/And I kicked off the moss Well, some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross' _

Meanwhile, Kouji was cursing himself. He was falling in love with Hikari and he didn't want to. He hardly knew anything about her and love was not an emotion that he wanted to feel. Not now, not ever. He wasn't about to allow himself to feel any unwanted emotions. there was one major problem: a part of him WANTED to feel that way. That part of him was actually enjoying it. The thing was that Kouji didn't want to get close to her. Kouji Minamoto didn't get close to people. It was a personal rule of his.  
  
_'But the sun's been kind/While I wrote this song It's for people like you that/Keep it turned on'_  
  
It was time for him to break his own rules. Otherwise, his romance with Hikari was going to crash and die very badly. That isn't what he wanted. That wasn't what she wanted either. So, late one night, after the others had fallen asleep, they stayed up, tending to the dying fire and talking to each other. That had been the original plan. They wound up confessing something that would ultimately lead them to possible death, for Duskmon was listening to them as they spoke.  
  
_'So excuse me forgetting/ But these things I do'  
_  
It was Hikari who spoke first. "Kouji, do you honestly care about me?" she asked. She seemed to speak more to the dying fire than to him.  
  
"Of course, Hikari." He said. "You know that I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You don't show it." She replied, "Whenever I try to get close to you, you pull away from me." As she spoke, she tried to take his hand in her own, but when she got close to him, he pulled his hand away from hers.  
  
"I don't like to get close to people." He said simply. "It makes me feel uncomfortable. And I don't know why."  
  
Hikari looked sad, unfortunately, Kouji noticed. If there was one thing about Hikari that made Kouji sad, it was when she looked sad. Hikari was so pretty that sadness made her look so unbelievably vulnerable that Kouji had no choice but to feel as if he was guarding her with his life. And that made HIM vulnerable. Kouji HATED to feel vulnerable.  
  
_'You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue./Well the thing is, what I really mean'_  
  
"I figured that." Hikari sighed. "I just wish that you could open up to me. I want us to have a real relationship. And we have to be honest with each other to do that. We can't keep secrets from each other. It doesn't work that way. You know that, right?"  
  
Kouji sighed. "Yes, but Hikari, I just can't allow you to be my, my, my….."  
  
"Your WHAT?!" Hikari cried.  
  
"My mate." Kouji finished, quietly.  
  
He was relating their relationship to wolves again. Kouji did that. "You consider yourself a lone wolf, don't you?" she asked. "You don't have to be alone anymore. You're not on your own anymore. We're a team, a pack of our own. Don't you understand?"  
  
Kouji did understand, he really did. But he felt that he couldn't trust her enough to open his heart up to her. Then, a question popped up in his mind, one that he had been meaning to ask her for a very long time.  
  
"Why me, Hikari?" he asked. "Why in the world were you attracted to me?"  
  
Hikari's eyes lit up, a little. " I fell for you because I felt a connection to you." She answered. "You were familiar."  
  
Kouji saw the honesty in her eyes and knew that she was telling him the truth. "Tell me the truth.  
  
_'Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen'_  
  
"Tell me more" he said  
  
"Back home, I knew two guys, Yamato Ishida and Ken Ichijouji." Hikari explained. "They were good friends of mine. And a pair of lonewolves themselves. You reminded me of them. That's why I like you. You are not only the best guy in the world, but you are a warm comforting reminder of my home."  
  
Kouji felt his heart fill with a warm feeling that he'd never really felt before. He knew that he was falling in love with her. There was no question about it.  
  
_'You can tell everybody, This is your song It may be quite simple, but Now that it's done'  
_  
"I fell for you because you were an angel that fell from the sky and I wanted to be a part of your life." Kouji confessed.  
_  
'And you can tell everybody This is your song It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done'  
_  
Hikari looked shocked. "Kouji, you don't mean."  
  
"Hikari, I love you!!!"  
  
Not, quite sure of what to say, Hikari's eyes widened. "And I love you, too."  
  
_'Hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind That I put down in words.'_  
  
And they knew that they'd never be alone again.  
  
_'How wonderful life is Now you're in the world.'  
  
_They saw the love reflected in each others eyes and shared a smile. The smile made each other's hearts melt.  
  
_'Hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind That I put down in words'  
_  
Under the light of the full moon, they shared a kiss. A kiss so deep and passionate that it took their breath away. 

__

'How wonderful life is now you're in the world.'  
  
And they knew how wonderful their lives had become  
  
  
  
_FIN_


End file.
